Amor, odio y lo que haya en el medio
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Eren estaba enojado así esa noche salió a divertirse y sin realmente quererlo conoció a una persona que lo llevará a cambiar su planes para el futuro al igual que la forma de vivir su vida. Se puede estar toda una vida planeando el futuro pero basta con una sola palabra para destruirlo todo. JeanEren (principal) Riren (secundaria)
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin  
 **Pairings:** JeaEren (principal), Riren (secundaria); Eruri (secundaria)  
 **Warnings:** AU Modern, Shonen ai, Yaoi, OOC y voy a cambiar el apellido de Eren a Jäger porque para mi historia se ve mejor.  
 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Izayama.  
 **Summary:** Eren estaba enojado así esa noche salió a divertirse y sin realmente quererlo conoció a una persona que lo llevará a cambiar su planes para el futuro al igual que la forma de vivir su vida. Se puede estar toda una vida planeando el futuro pero basta con una sola palabra para destruirlo todo.

* * *

 ** _Amor, odio y lo que haya en el medio_**

 _ **Sólo una noche**_

Estaba circunstancialmente solo, tenía veinticuatro años y la música que estaban pasando no era para nada desagradable, veía bailar a todas las personas por todo el lugar y las veía divirtiéndose. Él quería pasarlo como los demás por lo menos hasta que el sol comenzara a salir por el horizonte. Como se había peleado con su novio, Eren, había aprovechado ese sábado por la noche para poder ir por primera vez a un club nocturno.

Dio un par de vueltas por la pista, como reconociendo el lugar. Eren miraba todo a su alrededor, el juego que hacían con las luces de colores, como la gente se movía, que era lo que bebían… Quería saber todo. Eren tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, aunque quisiera ocultarlo, desde hacía tiempo que quería conocer uno de estos lugares, pero su novio siempre tenía un comentario negativo respecto a los clubes nocturnos cada vez que el chico los mencionaba.

A pesar de todo, un sentimiento de culpa no le permitía sentirse plenamente feliz y poder disfrutar esa movida noche de sábado. Una parte de Eren sentía que estando allí estaba traicionando a su novio, de alguna forma, pero la otra parte del chico sólo pensaba _"¡Que le den! Disfruta mientras puedas"._

Eren se encontraba lejos de la pista principal y más cerca de la salida mientras se decidía, si escuchaba a la voz de su razón la que lo llevó siempre por buenos rumbos o escuchar a aquella parte más rebelde a la que no le importaban las consecuencias. A cada pregunta que su mente se realizaba Eren daba un paso más hacia la salida, dándole la confirmación a su razón.

No se sentía cómodo, su novio odiaba esos lugares y él estaba justo en ese momento en uno de esos antros. Lo admitía habían peleado, no había sido cualquier pelea y eso lo sabía, porque desde hacía tres años que estaban juntos habían discutido varias veces pero nunca de ese modo. Eren nunca había visto a su novio tan enojado con él, estaba más que enojado; no quería dar el brazo a torcer como siempre alegando inexperiencia. Esta vez él tenía la razón por lo cual no se calló y al ver que no iba a lograr nada se fue de la casa de su novio con un fuerte portazo.

Desde mitad de semana que no sabía nada de su novio. Eren esperaba una llamada, una visita a su departamento pero nada de eso ocurrió del miércoles al sábado, él tampoco pensó en llamar y menos se le había ocurrido ir a hasta la casa de su novio y hablar más tranquilos sin el coraje del momento. Quizás si hubiera hecho alguna de las dos, no estaría allí, sintiendo la excitación previa al realizar un acto prohibido.

Antes de dar un paso más hacia la salida esa parte alocada de su ser jugó su última carta para auto convencerse de quedarse "Si tanto le importas te hubiera llamado el mismo día. Y cuanto pasó ya casi una semana" Eren se giró hacía dentro del local "Diviértete, seguro él lo está haciendo también" Se acomodó el cuello de su camisa y con paso decidido se dirigió a la pista, con su sonrisa más costosa. De repente tenía toda la confianza y el poder de decisión del mundo.

—No… No es como si me fuera a acostar con otro, por despecho…— Se dijo así mismo en voz baja.

Ya más convencido sentía que quería cometer la locura más grande de su vida, arriesgarse sin pensar meticulosamente cada paso o escuchar los consejos de vida de su novio. Quería vivir como si tuviera toda la vida por delante para lidiar con los problemas, aunque así fuera él tenía toda la vida por delante con veintitrés años, y por una vez quería no tener que amoldarse al estilo de vida de su novio.

A medida que se integraba en la masa de gente que bailaba como si no hubiera mañana sus anteojos se iban llenando cada vez más de vapor por el calor que hacía allí dentro. Eren se maldijo internamente, no tenía ni idea de porqué había llevado las gafas, se las quitó las limpió con el borde su camisa y antes de volver a colocárselas con sus dedos se frotó sus ojos verdes, el humo falso había irritado su vista y era muy incómodo.

Con la vista más clara Eren comenzó a entremezclarse con la gente, mientras escuchaba atentamente la canción que había comenzado a sonar, la había escuchado en la radio se sonrió al saber que por lo menos conocía una canción allí dentro. Miraba a todos lados pero no estaba bailando, se sentía extraño allí parado así que comenzó a imitar los pasos de la gente que lo rodeaba.

Soltó una carcajada mientras copiaba esos movimientos, era divertido y a la vez raro moverse al ritmo de la música que inundaba el lugar al igual que el fuerte barullo de todos los que se reían o intentaban hablar. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos y comenzó a sentir como la música se metía y llenaba cada parte de si y comenzó a moverse sin imitar lo que hacían los demás, se sentía como una marioneta y sus hilos eran manejados por el ritmo y compás de la música que sonaba en el momento, sus movimientos parecían que combinaban con el juego de luces, se sentía tan bien.

Eren no entendía cómo es que no había visitado un lugar así antes… Claro su novio y su odio hacía los clubes nocturnos. Mientras la música cambiaba el chico de ojos verdes trataba de buscarle una explicación a ese odio.

Ya comenzaba a sentir calor, Eren se desabotonó un botón más de su camisa mientras se acomodaba uno de sus castaños mechones que se colaban por detrás de sus gafas y se metían en sus ojos. El chico de ojos verdes volvió a limpiar sus gafas que se habían empañado.

No sabía qué hora era, había perdido la noción del tiempo estando allí, cuando quiso verificar la hora y buscó su celular se dio cuenta que lo había apagado por lo que lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. De a poco fue alejándose de la pista, estaba jadeando y tenía sed, por lo que decidió buscar la barra del lugar. Eren mientras bailaba había visto a la gente ir y venir con tragos de colores muy variados y quería probar alguno.

Pudo dar con la barra del lugar porque vio un gran tumulto de gente, trató de llegar hasta donde el barman se encontraba despachando las bebidas pero sólo logró llegar hasta un rincón bastante más que oscuro y desde allí trató de llamar al bar tender.

Eren no se había dado cuenta que desde los balconcitos que daban a la pista de baile en el segundo piso unos ojos castaños lo estaban observando, casi desde que había llegado. Esa persona se preguntaba cómo es que le había llamado la atención un chico que estaba a cinco metros de distancia e inmerso en un mar de gente que se movía como un tsunami. No entendía porque si estaba coqueteando con alguien sus ojos se desviaban hacia la pista de baile y de reojo lo observaba sin perder detalle. Por qué si pudiendo divertirse con cualquiera de allí adentro su subconsciente quería pasar la noche con ese chico que había visto desde el palco, del segundo piso.

Se había recargado contra el barandal del balcón, intentando darle la espalda a la pista y en especial al chico que llamaba toda su atención, pero parecía inevitable querer girar su rostro y darle total y completamente la espalda al chico con el que se estaba entreteniendo hasta hacía un par de minutos.

—Estoy muriendo de sed— Ese chico vio cuando Eren se dirigía a la barra, como si no lo hubiera vigilado toda la noche, también sus intentos fallidos por captar la atención del barman.

—Bajo y vuelvo enseguida—Se despidió de su última conquista con una sonrisa seductora y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Eren. Con la rapidez de alguien que huye de una catástrofe bajó las escaleras para evitar que el chico de gafas de montura oscura se le escapara.

—Pero…— El chico con el que estaba _hablando_ le quería avisar que allí había otra barra y con bastante menos gente, esos ojos castaños lo sabían pero su único interés era estar en la planta baja del lugar con ese chico de cabello oscuro.

Era irónico para el chico de ojos castaños que al principio de la noche no tenía ánimos de ir a aquel lugar, por varías razones: La música que pasaban no era muy buena a su parecer, le quedaba un poco lejos de donde vivía y conocía varios lugares mejores. Pero la razón principal era que no tenía muchas ganas de pasar la noche rodeado de personas desconocidas, si se lo hubiera preguntado una vez más antes de salir de su casa, esa noche, se hubiera retractado y se hubiera tirado en el sillón de su sala a ver una película o algo más solitario. Pero si de ante mano hubiese sabido que se toparía con aquel muchacho, no lo hubiera dudado tanto.

Eren se estaba fastidiando de dar saltitos y llamar al barman, y que el _tipo_ detrás de la barra no lo notara o pasar por delante de él y siguiera de largo como si fuera invisible. Pateó la barra y si no lo atendían iba a patear más que eso, se había propuesto. Cuando sintió que alguien lo había pellizcado, alguien había pellizcado su trasero.

Eren se sobresaltó, su cuerpo se tensó como un resorte y se giró automáticamente buscando al culpable, para partirle la cara, eso era un hecho. Detrás de él no había nadie literalmente, detrás de él sólo había un hueco. Suspiró y se sintió un poco idiota y avergonzado por haber reaccionado de esa manera, bostezó pensando que ya era hora de marcharse y descansar un poco.

—Así podrías esperar toda la noche y no conseguirás nada— Eren sintió el aliento de alguien en su oído mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo.

—¡QUEEE!… — Los ojos de Eren se abriendo de tal forma que casi se salieron de sus orbitas, de un salto se alejó del extraño. Quizás había encontrado una de las razones de porque a su novio no le gustaban los clubes nocturnos.

—Quieres beber algo…— El extraño de ojos castaños sonrió de lado al ver la expresión de susto de ese chico con gafas empeñadas.

—¡Qué te pasa idiota!— Gritó Eren.

—Sígueme— Le propuso y al ver que no cooperaba lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastro entre el gentío que también quería ordenar algún trago exótico o no tanto.

La gente se amontonaba detrás del extraño de ojos castaño luego que él pasaba y Eren no podía esquivarlos y varios hombros y codos lo golpearon en su afán por mantener el paso que llevaba el muchacho que lo sujetaba de la mano, aunque al ver cómo nadie intentaba dejarle el paso por verse arrastrado por una persona, él también comenzó a repartir codazos a los que se le acercaban.

—Tanto tiempo ¿No? — Sonrió de manera irónica al barman ya que hacía sólo minutos él había estado por allí —Otro igual— Levantó su vaso al aire para que el hombre detrás de la barra viera lo que tendría que preparar.

Eren se intentaba soltar de aquel extraño, no se sentía cómodo en ese situación, es más estaba bastante adolorido y sentía a la voz de la razón que volvía a hacer acto de presencia en su mente y le pedía a gritos que se fuera de ese lugar, no sabía si era su instinto de supervivencia o que podía ver el fututo pero todo su cuerpo le pedía huir de allí en ese instante.

—Podrías quedarte quieto— El chico de ojos castaños le gritó a Eren mientras que con su mano derecha hacía fuerza para tratar de que no se movieran tanto y con la otra mano sostenía dos vasos angostos y largos que adentro tenían un líquido color verdoso —Ten— Le tendió el vaso.

—No— Eren rechazó el vaso y dio un paso hacia atrás chocándose con alguien que lo empujó hacía el extraño de ojos castaño.

—No voy a drogarte, para matarte y tirarte en el río— Declaró con una carcajada al dejar un poquito más claras sus pretensiones, cambió los vasos y le dio el suyo para mostrarle que no intentaría nada.

—No— Eren volvió a negar y esta vez miró de reojo hacia atrás y ahora sí dio el paso. El extraño aún tenía su sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Mira no tienen nada— Bebió de los dos vasos para demostrarle a Eren que no intentaría drogarlo.

—No quiero.

—Ten. Yo invito— Volvió a extender el brazo para que el chico de anteojos tomara el vaso, se estaba cansando de la actitud de ese chico. Eren aceptó trago y pero no bebió ni una gota —Movámonos un poco de aquí… Estamos en el medio de todo— Eren volvió a ser arrastrado entre la multitud por ese chico extraño.

Los dos terminaron en una zona no muy lejana a la barra del club pero con pequeños sillones y una iluminación menos estridente, y más focal y tenue que los laser de todos colores que se movían erráticamente en la pista y la música se escuchaba un poquito más lejana y no tan fuerte.

Eren aun no quería probar lo que tenía en su mano, es más quería irse de ese lugar inmediatamente, ya había comenzado a pensar que haber ido había sido un completo error en primer lugar.

—¿Si te quitas esos anteojos, puedes ver algo?— Eren se dio por aludido con esa pregunta y automáticamente se giró para ver al dueño de esta.

—¿Te importa?— Eren estaba un poco nervioso y enojado ya que había visto a los que estaban en los silloncitos a su alrededor y estaban más que cariñosos y no quería dar una impresión equivocada, de ningún modo. Estaba a dos minutos de levantarse y salir de ese lugar.

—Yo pregunté primero— Sonrió mientras se acomodaba en su asiento —Me llamo Jean— Declaró el chico de ojos castaños.

—Ah…John— Repitió Eren sin demasiado interés.

—No, Jean en francés— Aclaró —Todo el mundo lo dice en alemán pero es en francés.

—¿Eres francés?— Eren se animó a preguntar un poco más suelto en la conversación y no tan a la defensiva, mientras por inercia se llevaba el vaso que tenía en su mano a la boca y da un pequeño sorbo.

—No, sólo mi madre pero ella eligió el nombre— Sonrió mientras dejaba el vaso vacío en un pequeño cubo negro de madera, que estaba frente a ellos, que asemejaba una mesa —Aunque da igual total todo el mundo lo pronuncia mal.

Eren sonrió ante el comentario mientras seguía bebiendo aquel liquido medio verdoso, a la vez que se iba acomodando en el sillón, aunque igual tenía ganas de irse de aquel lugar.

—No respondiste mi pregunta— Jean dirigió a Eren que tenía mirada sobre la pista sin ningún interés en especial y aún con su colorido trago en la mano.

—…— Por qué tendría que responder a la pregunta, ese tal Jean era un extraño, se podría levantar en ese mismo instante y nada cambiaría en su mundo ni en ningún otro mundo, pero decidió responder a la pregunta ya que le daba igual lo que sucediera esa noche, estaba circunstancialmente solo —Si veo…— Respondió como si se tratara de una obviedad —Pero…— Jean lo interrumpió.

—No deberías haber traído tus gafas a un lugar así— Lo miró fijo a los ojos —Alguien podría golpearte y se te romperían o podrías perderlos en un descuido... A demás esos ojos no resaltan detrás de un par de anteojos con una montura tan gruesa— Jean soltó una carcajada.

Eren se removió en su asiento con una risa fingida —Idiota— Estaba bastante incómodo en esa situación. Jean le quitó los anteojos y los colocó en el escoté que la abertura de la camisa de Eren había formado, colgándolos de una de las patillas del par de gafas.

Un sentimiento perturbador lo había embargado desde el principio, lo admitía, pero estar ahí con ese extraño se sentía tan bien a la vez, era como una especie de adrenalina que le corría en la sangre, sabiéndose consciente de su actual situación sentimental, no podía ocultar una sonrisa burlona que quería dibujarse sobre sus labios. No engañaría a su novio, desde que había puesto un pie en aquel lugar por ningún motivo con esa idea había llegado al lugar, tenía que ser tarado para pensar en eso. Eren respiró profundo y sintió el gusto del alcohol en su boca.

El chico de ojos verdes se lamió los labios y sintió el sabor del kiwi en su boca, lentamente se puso de pie, salir de esos silloncitos era bastante tedioso, comenzó a caminar. Jean no lo quería dejar ir, movió sus piernas para impedirle el paso, pero Eren de todas formas lo esquivó. Eren volvió a sacar el teléfono celular del bolsillo del pantalón y lo prendió, miró la hora y luego lo volvió a apagar.

A pesar de tener carácter fuerte, por no decir otra cosa, para Jean ese chico de mirada verdosa se seguía viendo como una pequeña cría de gato perdida, se veía tan fuera de lugar quizás por eso es que resaltaba tanto allí, quizás por eso le era imposible quitarle la mirada de encima por más que lo intentaba, imposible dejar buscarlo por el lugar a la vez que intentaba de disimular su ansiedad.

—¿Ya te vas? Pero si la noche recién comienza— Jean con falsa tristeza se dirigió al chico más bajo, ese chico le llevaba media cabeza de altura a Eren —No me digas que ese poquito de alcohol ya se te subió a la cabeza— Se burló —El bebé está mareado— Negó con su cabeza mientras se reía y Eren lo veía desde donde estaba parado lleno de coraje.

—Vamos a ver quién es el bebé entonces— Preguntó Eren con los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, el chico de ojos castaño lo miró con una sonrisa comprendiendo a que se refería —Esta ronda la invito yo. Tú decides que tomar— Eren estaba más que dispuesto a tener una competencia en ese mismo lugar.

—Sorpréndeme— Jean recargó ambos brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón y lo miró retadoramente, Eren le devolvió la mirada y se perdió entre la gente.

Jean sentía que podía levantarse y buscar a cualquier otra persona más fácil que aquel chico de ojos verdes pero no quería irse y buscar a otro, quería a ese chico y lo conseguiría aun así si tuviera que pasar toda la noche lo conseguiría.

Sabía que tenía que evitar las _presas_ difíciles porque a la larga se convertían en un gran problema en su vida, pero ese chico era distinto porque doblegaba su voluntad obligándolo a quedarse allí esperando su regreso.

Eren bastante enojado fue hasta la barra y allí pidió una botella de vodka y dos vasos. "Si ese idiota quiere competir, yo le voy a dar competencia" Se dijo cuando sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su billetera y buscó su identificación y la tarjeta para cargar allí los gastos de su consumición. Decidido se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba sentado, con la botella en una mano y con los vasos en la otra. Eren apoyó la botella sobre la mesita cúbica con fuerza llamando la atención del chico que lo estaba esperando allí, los mismo hizo con los dos vasos.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que el bebé se animaría a tanto— Jean destapó la botella y sirvió una medida en cada vaso.

—Tú eres el bebé… No sabes con quien te metiste.

—¡Oh! Claro que se con quién me metí— Jean bebió su primer vaso, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el líquido incoloro pasaba por su garganta. Eren lo vio y lo imitó claro que él fue un poco más escandaloso con su primera reacción a aquella bebida, el chico de ojos verdes sintió como hubiera bebido fuego, apretó sus labios con fuerza mientras movía su cabeza hacia los lados hasta que no dejó el vaso en la mesa no abrió sus ojos.

Jean volvió a tomar la botella y llenó los vasos con otra medida de vodka, ambos chicos chocaron sus vasos y dejaron caer el contenido en sus gargantas una y otra y otra vez hasta que sus movimientos dejaron de ser tan coordinados.

Después de haber tomado varios vasos Eren comenzó a sentir como el calor iba subiendo por su cuerpo sus hombros, su cuello y todo su rostro, en especial su rostro que se encontraba todo rojo al igual que sus labios y su lengua.

Habían perdido la cuenta de cuanto llevaban tomando, pero de algo estaban seguros había sido mucho, Jean miró la botella que tenía en la mano y vio que tenía menos de la mitad de su contenido se sorprendió y luego comenzó a reírse sin poder contenerse, Eren sin entender nada pero al verlo reír tampoco pudo hacer mucho al respecto y los dos terminaron riéndose como si estuvieran locos.

—¿De qué te ríes? — Preguntó Jean de repente serió.

—…— Eren dejo de reírse en ese instante y con la mirada perdida buscaba algo en lo que hacer foco —No… No lo sé…— Eren enfocó el rostro de su compañero pero sintió como todo lo demás comenzaba a girar a su alrededor, como si se encontrase en una de las atracciones de un parque de diversiones pero un poco más macabro, todo acompañado por las luces psicodélicas del lugar —¿Tu de qué te ríes? — Eren se sostuvo del hombro de aquel chico.

—N…no ssé— Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y comenzaron a reírse otra vez —Per…pero mira— Le mostró la botella medio vacía.

—¡Qui…én sse tom…tomó todo!— Eren tenía la lengua enredada o entumecida de tanto alcohol.

—Fuiste tú.

—Yo— Eren se señaló a sí mismo —Yyo per…ro mira ssi tengo el vaso vacío— Agitó el recipiente mostrándoselo a Jean.

* * *

Gracias por leer, perdón si los personajes están demasiado OoC bueno tengo escritos cuatro capis así que puede que actualice todas las semanas pero no me crean porque no estoy tan segura con esto de la universidad y la carrera de mierda en la que estoy no sé…

Bueno si ven algún error, de lo que sea ortografía, redacción, coherencia me avisan y lo corrijo si?…

Creo que la cosa se va a ir poniendo muy interesante a medida que avanzan los capítulos así que no se lo pierdan jajaja bueno es lo que creo

Lo estoy publicando en Amor Yaoi tambien

Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
Pairings: JeaEren (principal), Riren (secundaria); Eruri (secundaria)  
Warnings: AU Modern, Shonen ai, Yaoi, OOC y voy a cambiar el apellido de Eren a Jäger porque para mi historia se ve mejor.  
Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Izayama.  
Summary: Eren estaba enojado así esa noche salió a divertirse y sin realmente quererlo conoció a una persona que lo llevará a cambiar su planes para el futuro al igual que la forma de vivir su vida. Se puede estar toda una vida planeando el futuro pero basta con una sola palabra para destruirlo todo.

* * *

 _ **Una serie de errores repetitivos**_

 _ **Enredados (entre las sabanas)**_

Eren buscó su reloj en su muñeca y luego se puso a buscar sus anteojos por todo su cuerpo hasta que los encontró a punto de caerse colgando del cuello de su camisa los tomó con ambas manos y después de intentar cuatro veces pudo colocárselos correctamente, haciendo fuerza con la vista vio lo tarde que era y también recordó donde estaba y el porqué estaba allí y sus rostro de ensombreció a la vez que una sensación de _miedo_ comenzaba a crecer dentro de él.

—Wooh… ¿Qué es esa cara? — Jean se acomodó en su asiento y lo miró intentado calmarse porque hacía unos segundos se estaba desternillando de la risa —Te estás aburriendo, no.

—¿Eh? Nno…

—Díselo a tu rostro porque parece que estuvieras en un funeral— Jean se levantó de aquel silloncito y dejó la botella sobre la mesa —Vamos a divertirnos a otro lado…—Tomó a Eren de la cintura y haciendo equilibrio, como un acróbata que cuelga sobre una cuerda a diez metros de altura del piso, levantó a Eren —Vamos a…— Terminó la oración en el oído del otro chico que se volvió a poner rojo.

—¡Cómo! — Se sobresaltó ante tal proposición.

—Que vayamos a— Jean quiso guiñarle un ojo pero ante tanta ingesta de alcohol había perdido un poco la noción de sus movimientos y terminó cerrando los dos ojos. Eren soltó una carcajada mientras era arrastrado por Jean afuera del lugar.

Ya ambos fuera, la diferencia de temperatura con el interior a pesar de que no hacía frio les hizo bien para afinar un poco sus sentidos aunque eso, claro está, no disminuyó su grado de ebriedad. Eren un poco más consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer se alejó del otro chico.

—Vamos— Lo tomó del brazo y lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia la calle. Eren se rehusó.

—No…No— Negó queriéndose escapar ya de esa posición. Que estaba haciendo, a su mente vinieron las palabras que se había dicho esa misma noche, no iba a engañar a su novio —Tengo novio.

—Y eso que importa— Jean lo volvió a jalar.

—¡Cómo que no importa!— Eren había sobre reaccionado —Para mí importa.

—Mira a tu alrededor— Lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo mirar todo el paisaje que lo rodeaba —Él está aquí, por lo menos estuvo la noche allí dentro— Eren negó —Seguro que la está pasando mucho mejor que tú ahora, si ni siquiera vino contigo— Sonrió al ver el rostro un poco desilusionado del chico de ojos verdes. Suspiró y lo obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos —Mira yo no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio ni mucho menos, sólo te pido una noche de diversión...

—Pero…—

—Mira tu novio no tiene que enterarse, quien se lo va a contar… Tendrías que ser idiota para contárselo y yo no gano nada con hacerlo— Lo tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello y no paró hasta oírlo soltar un par de gemidos —Que dices, vamos a divertirnos…— Volvió a besar su cuello —No te vas a arrepentir— Eren estaba a punto de tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida, prefería engañar a su novio a pasar la noche sólo como lo venía haciendo durante casi toda esa semana.

El chico de ojos verdes se había quedado pensativo mientras su cuello recibía una inagotable dotación de besos húmedos. Su mente se nubló esos besos se sentían insoportablemente bien en su piel y en su mente sensible a cualquier estimulo.

Calor. Tanto calor. Esos besos eran peor que el alcohol, sentía su piel entera arder, sentía como su cuerpo entero quemaba como si tuviera una fiebre de cuarenta grados o más. Todo por esa boca, todo por unos simples besos. En el último rapto de razón de Eren una gran vergüenza se apoderó de él, como se podía calentar tanto por unos besos, no quería verse tan necesitado delante de un extraño que quería llevarlo a la cama, le estaba dejando las cosas bastante fáciles.

—Sabes que necesitas desfogarte— Jean habló contra su piel —No vas a pasar la noche solo en este estado.

—Sabes no lo hago con idiotas extraños— Tenía que ser fuerte, se acomodó el cuello de su camisa toda su ropa en general y comenzó a andar el camino de regreso a su hogar, del cual tenía bastantes dudas respecto a su ubicación.

—Yo no soy un extraño— Le tendió la mano —Jean Kirschtein un placer— Eren lo miró incrédulo, no creía como aquel chico podía ser tan cara dura —Sino me crees, puedes googlearme… Pero tú si eres un extraño ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— Jean no tenía planeado dejarlo ir.

—Suéltame idiota— Estaba pensando en su maldito novio, si él lo hubiera llamado aunque sea una vez ahora no tendría que estar pasando por esto y no hubiera ido a ese lugar en primer lugar. Mientras pensaba en su novio su cuerpo pedía a gritos un poco de acción. Cada vez se confundía más y todo empezaba a dar vueltas, sentía como todo lo que estaba sucediendo lo rebalsaba, sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y las lágrimas en cualquier momento se iban a hacer incontenibles.

—Vamos, si tanto le importaras a tu novio hubieras recibido aunque sea una llamada ni si quiera hubieras venido aquí o por lo menos estaría aquí contigo— Eren automáticamente dejó de darle la espalda, como es que ese chico estaba diciendo en voz alta todo lo que acaba de pasar por su cabeza y sonaba todavía más doloroso que dentro de sus pensamientos —Pero en cambio estas aquí s... — Jean no terminó la oración porque sintió una presión sobre sus labios que no lo dejaba hablar, a la vez que sentía como sus mejillas se mojaban.

—Eren— Susurró su nombre sobre los labios de Jean.

—¿Eren?— Jean se quedó sorprendido con semejante beso.

—Sácame de aquí— Susurró con la mirada baja. Si ese chico quizás tenía razón, había sido el idiota más grande del mundo todo este tiempo, todas las veces que decía que estaba ocupado estaba con otro, la veces que lo esperó estaba con otro… Esa noche iba a ser su turno de que lo esperaran y de no responder las llamadas. Ya no tenía conciencia y estaba dejando hablar a sus deseos justificando lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Jean lo tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar por la calle buscando algún paraje más transitado para poder tomar un taxi. El chico de ojos castaños paró el primero y los chicos subieron, apenas Eren se sentó dentro del automóvil y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento se durmió automáticamente, Jean le dio la dirección al taxista de hacia donde se tenía que dirigir y el viaje fue más que rápido, en las calles no había transito ni un alma se encontraba dando vueltas por la ciudad a esas horas.

—Eren despiértate— Jean lo movió del hombro varias veces para despertarlo, pero el chico de ojos verdes ni se percató de la acción de su acompañante —Eren maldita sea— Jean lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró por el asiento del taxi hasta la calle; antes de que su cabeza se golpeara contra el pavimento Eren por gracia divina despertó dio un grito insultando al chico que lo estaba sosteniendo del brazo y como pudo se paró en la acera. Jean le pagó al conductor del taxi y este siguió su camino dejándolos solos en aquella calle.

—¡Qué mierda te pasa!— Eren un poco más despierto lo empujó y ambos perdieron el equilibrio, miró hacia todos lados y no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba —¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi casa— Contestó lo más campante mientras se acercaba otra vez a Eren y le volvía a besar el cuello, Eren se despertó por completó al igual que su piel.

El chico de cabellos chocolate vio, aun con la mirada un poco adormilada, que delante de él se alzaba un edificio con dos puertas y una ventana a cada lado de las puertas. Las dos casas tenían el mismo color. En el exterior de la segunda planta las edificaciones se diferenciaban porque el balcón de una de ellas estaba repleto de flores y masetas de distintos tamaños y el otro sólo tenía un par de sillas y una mesa de hierro labrado.

Jean se acercó la puerta y con las llaves en mano trató de meter la llave en la cerradura para entrar en la casa, la primera vez falló, la segunda vez volvió a fallar, intentó otra vez y volvió a fallar. Eren cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer, con los brazos cruzados, sobre la espalda del chico de ojos miel.

—¿Estás seguro que esta es tu casa?— Eren bostezó.

—Claro que sé cuál es mi casa— Le gritó mientras seguía intentando meter la llave en la cerradura —Por qué clase de idiota me tomas.

—Es necesario que te conteste— Eren acomodó su cabeza entre los omoplatos de Jean. Que seguía amenazando a la puerta.

En ese momento Jean escuchó un clic, la llave ya había entrado en la cerradura, y sonrió con sorna mientras giraba la llave y la puerta se abría delante de los dos chicos, Eren se la iba a pagar por haberlo llamado idiota. Jean tomó a Eren y de un solo movimiento lo metió dentro de la casa y lo empujó contra la puerta cerrándola e impidiendo cualquier tipo de escapatoria al chico de ojos verdes.

Eren soltó un gemido de dolor y sorpresa al ser arrojado contra una puerta, además de que justo se golpeó con el picaporte que era bastante grande y de metal. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera y respiró hondo.

—Bruto de mierda— Eren empujó con fuerza al chico que estaba besándolo e intentado desnudarlo en la entrada de su casa. Lo alejó lo suficiente como para poder caminar por el pasillo de la entrada; Jean lo abrazó por la espalda pasando sus brazos por su cintura y besó su oreja.

—Haré que te olvides del dolor— Le susurró al oído mientras su mano derecha descendía hasta la cintura del pantalón de Eren y un poco más, y la otra mano se metía por debajo de su camisa oscura.

Jean lo tomó con fuerza y Eren trató de hacerse para atrás ante semejante contacto pero al hacerlo se topó con el cuerpo de Jean y quedó en una posición más que comprometida. El chico de ojos castaños tomó esa acción como el permiso para proseguir (que no iba a pedir) y mientras desabotonaba la camisa del chico que tenía delante, y a medida que la piel de sus hombros y su espalda iba quedando más al descubierto iba dejando pequeños besos, a la vez que comenzaba a sentir como la piel de Eren se erizaba ante el contacto de las yemas de sus pedos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Eren ya había perdido su camisa y tenía el botón de su pantalón desabrochado. Jean besaba su clavícula y vio como Eren había cerrado los puños con fuerza, de reojo quiso ver la expresión de aquel chico: Sus ojos estaban cerrados con tanta fuerza que a través de los anteojos sólo podía ver dos líneas oscuras, sus pestañas, sus mejillas estaban bastante rosadas y era notoria la fuerza que hacía para mantener sus labios juntos.

Jean metió su mano dentro del pantalón de Eren y apretó con un poco de sutileza su abultada entrepierna, esperando escuchar la excitada voz del chico al que estaba _torturando_ pero no logró nada así que comenzó a masajear aquella zona sensible en el chico, con mucha lentitud haciendo que la tela se frotara con su miembro; su mano subió y bajó, y creyó haber escuchado algo por lo que su mano volvió a subir y abajar y Eren apoyó su cabeza en la de Jean, escuchó un gemido pero esos labios seguían cerrado.

Jean no podía creer la voluntad que tenía aquel chico, sabía que si lo quería oír gritar estaba por buen camino, ya sentía cómo las piernas del chico comenzaban a querer dejarlo caer. Eren sentía en su piel cada una de las imágenes ficticias que se mente creaba a cada segundo con cada roce o caricia que le proporcionaban esas manos.

Volvió a oír otro intento de gemido y su mano comenzó a recorrer aquella entrepierna con más rapidez pero de repente bajó la velocidad del movimiento y lo volvía tortuoso, una y otra vez hasta que los jadeos ya no se hicieron esperar, Jean empujó con su cadera al chico que tenía delate.

—J-jean… Por favor— Jean al escuchar su nombre salir de aquella boca y de esa forma, lo excitó. Le pareció como una especie de encantamiento que esos labios pusieron sobre su cuerpo y escucharlo pedir "por favor" fue lo que realmente colmó su vaso de deseo y lujuria.

Eren no se podía contener, su vista estaba nublada sus respiración entrecortada por aquellos estímulos que acababa de recibir, sus labios dolían y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Su respiración acelerada no lo dejaba pronunciar completa una palabra sin la necesidad de querer tener más oxígeno en sus pulmones. A la vez que su deseo lo llevaba a querer sentir la piel del chico que estaba detrás suyo.

—¿Vaah… Vamos haaah-cerlo aquí…?— Eren se dio vuelta, quedando frente a Jean. Lentamente comenzó a quitarle la ropa, casi por inercia, sus manos se movían solas, el chico de ojos verdes se acercó hasta el cuello descubierto de Jean y comenzó a besarlo y a morderlo, dejando a su paso un camino de marquitas como una especie de collar.

—Aahg… Aah— Jean no tenía ni la más mínima intención de silenciar sus gemidos. Eren a cada erótico sonido que de la boca del chico de ojos miel salía succionaba su piel un poco más fuerte —Quisieraah aah… Imaginarme… queah ah hubieraah pasado si te terminabasaah… Esah botellaarhg…— Sonrió con sorna al escuchar al chico de esa forma, Eren lo mordió.

La boca de Eren parecía que había sido creada con el fin de acoplarse perfectamente en el cuello de Jean, o el cuello de Jean había sido creado sólo para ser besado por esos labios húmedos y salvajes.

De repente Eren tiró del cabello claro de Jean provocando que tirara su cabeza hacía atrás, dejando todavía más expuesta su piel y el chico dejó una marca rojiza, nada pequeña, justo entre el hueco de la clavícula y el cuello. Luego de ver lo que había hecho posó sus labios un poco más arriba y volvió a dejar otra marca.

—¿Dónde… quieres hacerlo?— Le preguntó Jean al oído.

A pesar de que la casa se encontraba totalmente en penumbra, al entrar Jean no se había molestado en encender ni una sola luz, pero podía ver los ojos de Eren encendidos de un fuego color verde, por el poco reflejo que entraba por la pequeña ventana que estaba sobre la puerta que dejaba pasar la luz de la calle dentro de la casa.

—Aquí no, creo que es obvio.

Jean lo tomó del brazo subieron las escaleras que iban al segundo piso de la casa a tientas y con rapidez, a pesar de los tropiezos escalando los peldaños a oscuras y con los estragos del alcohol todavía presentes en sus cuerpos. Entraron en la primera habitación con la puerta abierta mientras se devoraban la boca e intenta coordinar sus movimientos para terminar de quitarse la ropa que en el rellano de la casa comenzaron a sacarse.

Jean tiró a Eren sobre su cama y sin pensarlo dos veces él se acomodó sobre el chico y entre sus piernas. Ya en una posición más cómoda y sin la molesta camisa oscura el chico de ojos miel se tomó el debido tiempo para recorrer a gusto el torso de ese muchacho que estaba tendido sobre su cama con el pelo desparramado sobre el cubrecama y la mirada perdida de deseo.

Volvió a ensañarse con el rojizo cuello de Eren, comenzó con pequeños mordisco en las clavículas. Eren se removió sobre el colchón y corrió su cuello, eso había dolido. Jean sonrió he intentó dejar un par de marcas más profundas y duraderas que todo lo que había dejado con anterioridad en aquella parte de la anatomía del castaño.

Al sentir como la piel de su cuello era succionada por los labios del chico que estaba encima de él, su sentido de alerta, que parecía esa noche no se encontraba en funciones, se activó y trató de alejarlo de su cuello. No quería lidiar después con ningún tipo de prueba incriminatoria que no pudiera justificar convincentemente.

—En el cuello no…— Jadeó con la voz afectada.

Jean se encogió de hombros y dejó de ocuparse de aquella zona y sus manos y su boca descendieron por el cuerpo del chico de cabellos color chocolate. Sus manos acariciaban todo mientras su boca se entretenía con los pezones de Eren mordiéndolos, succionándolos, lamiéndolos, besándolos para escucharlo gemir y ver como se retorcía de placer debajo de su cuerpo. Verlo como arqueaba la espalda dejando más expuestos esos pequeños botones rosados que a cada toque se ponían más rojos y duros.

Eren sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo que Jean tocaba ardía como el acero fundido, a la vez que su entrepierna pedía un poco de atención, sentía como latía, cómo su ropa interior apretaba y cómo todo lo iba llevando cada vez más al descontrol. Eren comenzó a recorrer con sus manos toda la espalda del chico de ojos miel hasta llegar a donde ella perdía su nombre, tomó su pantalón y comenzó a deslizar por sus piernas Jean lo ayudó y el par de pantalones oscuros quedaron perdidos en alguna parte de la lóbrega habitación, al igual que la ropa interior.

—Si vas a hacerlo hazlo, o estás esperando que me arrepienta— Eren ya no se aguataba más todas las vueltas que el otro chico le daba al asunto, lo miró de forma retadora con la sonrisa torcida, esperando una respuesta.

Eren suspiró al sentir que su ropa interior se deslizaban por sus piernas y ayudó a Jean para que se los quitara más rápido. Ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones, excitados, desnudos y ebrios.

Por un momento intercambiaron miradas sin hacer un solo movimiento y de repente en el siguiente segundo se estaban besando como si sus vidas dependieran de ello a la vez que Jean frotaba miembro contra el de Eren, los suspiros y jadeos no se hicieron esperar entre medio de ese apasionado beso.

La piel de Eren se hacía cada vez más sensible y con semejante contacto era imposible evitarlo. Eren mordió el labio inferior de Jean hasta hacerlo sangrar, Jean se alejó de esos labios al sentir el dolor y el gusto de la sangre.

El chico de ojos miel se había acomodado mejor en la cama y con una mano comenzó a masajear el miembro de Eren subiendo y bajando pasándoselo entre los dedos apretándolo llegando hasta la base con fuerza una y otra vez, mientras que con la otra buscaba en el cajón de la mesita de noche algo con mucha insistencia. Al no poder encontrar ninguna de las dos cosas que buscaba se vio obligado a prender la luz que estaba sobre el buró se estiró hasta alcanzar el velador, en ese movimiento Jean rozó su excitado miembro con el de Eren, al que no había dejado de masturbar, y sintió como la el pre-semen de ambos se mezclaba, tembló al sentirlo y se mordió su maltrecho labio cuando sintió a Eren gemir por la misma sensación.

Con la pequeña luz encendida pudo ver todo el cuerpo desnudo de Eren y Eren pudo ver todo su cuerpo desnudo, en sus ojos se grabó la imagen del cuerpo del chico que sonrojado y en vano trataba de cubrir su desnudez, de sus labios se escapó un jadeo y sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar temperatura. El chico de cabellos castaños claros pestañeó un par de veces al dar con lo que buscaba en el cajoncito, una pequeña botellita y unos paquetitos metalizado.

Jean dejó un par de besos en el vientre del chico mientras lo masturbaba, su mano comenzó a ir un poco más rápido. Eren apretó los ojos, Jean echó un poco del líquido viscoso sobre el miembro de Eren y su propia mano que no dejaba de moverse, todo se volvió aún más resbaladizo y frenético, las piernas del chico más bajo se tensaron y Jean dejó una pequeña marca rojiza en el lado interno de la cadera de Eren que se deshacía en suspiros y ni se había dado cuenta de lo que el otro chico acababa de hacer.

—Di mi nombre— Jean sentía su propia entrepierna hinchada por lo que la comenzó a frotar con fuerza contra la de Eren.

—Jean…

—Y… ¿Qué… quieres?— Le costaba hilar una oración.

—Más… rá…pido Jean más…

—Acomódate— Jean separó un poco las piernas de Eren y coló el primer dedo en su entrada.

—Más… Más…— Eren pedía casi en inaudibles y jadeantes suspiros cuando de repente su cuerpo se tensó aún más y todo acabó y ambos chicos quedaron manchados por aquel líquido blanquecino y pegajoso, justo en el mismo instante Jean introdujo otros dos dedos más y siguió moviéndolos un poco más, dilatándolo, lubricándolo. Jugando con sus dedos en la entrada de Eren.

El chico de ojos verdes suspiraba y respiraba profundo cada vez que los dedos de Jean tocaban ese punto en su interior, acariciándolo y presionándolo. Sentía como perdía el control de su cuerpo, esperando que el otro chico lo penetrara. Todo esto lo hacía sentir ansioso —Yaah… hazlo mételo de una vez— Exigió Eren.

Cuando Jean estuvo totalmente dentro de Eren se sintió en el cielo y Eren lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas invitando al chico que tenía encima a penetrarlo con más fuerza.

Sus cuerpos se sincronizaban a la perfección, el uno con el otro. En el vaivén de sus caderas que una y otra y otra vez se atraían y repelían, ambos chicos habían perdido sus conciencias. Ambos pronunciaban sus nombres reconociéndose en ese acto. Todo se volvía más frenético a cada estocada en el cuerpo de Eren, el placer era vital en esa cama tanto como el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban.

—Mmás… más profundo— Pedía Eren mientras arqueaba su espalda y sentía que las embestidas se hacían más profundas y su interior se dilataba.

—Nn…mmgh— Jean lo tomaba con fuerza de la cadera que había marcado con anterioridad y se enterraba más profundo en el cuerpo de Eren.

Cuando todo estaba por acabar una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus vertebras y curvó sus espaldas ambos buscando la posición correcta para dar y recibir el último golpe y luego todo acabó. Jean se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Eren que acomodó como pudo sus piernas para poder recibirlo y lo abrazó por la cintura, ambos intentando acompasar sus respiraciones.

En un momento mientras aún estaban conectados por ese abrazo, sus miradas se cruzaron, verde con ámbar, sólo se miraban y de repente la risa los invadió al igual que a todo el cuarto, Jean se dejó caer a un lado de lado del chico de ojos verdes, mientras se tomaba del estómago intentado contener la risa, ninguno de los dos podía, no sabían porque, hasta que de repente los dos chicos se quedaron mirando el cielo raso de la habitación Jean por un tiempo hasta después de que las risas habían acabado y todo quedó en silencio.

—Jean…— Eren apoyó sus brazos sobre el pecho de Jean y dejó caer su cabeza sobre ellos —Sabes…— Buscaba la mirada del más alto que seguía relajado mirando el techo. Eren para captar su atención se subió encima del chico y comenzó a frotar su entrepierna contra la entrepierna del castaño —¡Hey! Cara de caballo— Eren se había encabronado y saltó sobre él, dejándolo sin aire —¿A todos los que te tiras los traes a tu casa?— Se movió sobre el cuerpo de Jean rozando y acariciándolo mientras seguía masajeando ambos miembros uno contra el otro, sintiendo como volvía a ponerse duro y caliente el pene de Jean —Te fías demasiado del resto— Lo criticó, claramente.

La mirada de Jean y la de Eren se habían cruzado por primera vez después de haberse manchado con la esencia de Eren, en aquella cama. Jean estaba disfrutando del tacto de Eren mientras volvía a perder su mirada en la nada.

Jean se quedó pensativo por unos instantes ante esa pregunta, era verdad lo había llevado a su casa, no entendía porqué lo había hecho —No— Dijo con una sonrisa mientras trataba de sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza y volvía a tirar sobre el colchón al chico de mirada verdosa y su cabeza quedaba colgando en el borde de la cama —Pero no te des aires de importancia por eso.

Eren se levantó chocando con el cuerpo de Jean ambos volvieron a mirarse detenidamente —¿Qué?—Preguntó Eren un poco irritado —¿Ya te cansaste?—Preguntó con burla al ver que el otro chico no hacía nada.

—¡JA! Ya quisieras— Estampándole un beso en la boca que tomó desprevenido a Eren y lo dejó sin aire —En la mañana no vas a poder ni caminar cuando acabe contigo— Le susurró a Eren con la voz suave en el oído, provocándole cosquillas en el cuello con su respiración un poco agitada.

Y así fue como todo comenzó otra vez y las sabanas se volvieron a agitar hasta que sus cuerpos pidieron una tregua y el sol comenzaba a asomar sus primeros rayos en el horizonte.

Ambos chicos acurrucados uno al lado del otro.

* * *

Gracias por leer… Uff! Hace siglos que no escribo yaoi y me costó la vida así que espero que les haya gustado o sino bueno no se… Lo mismo de siempre los personajes bastante OoC y el final un poco choto.

Ok gracias por leer y seguir la historia, espero no cagarla.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
Pairings: JeaEren (principal), Riren (secundaria); Eruri (secundaria)  
Warnings: AU Modern, Shonen ai, Yaoi, OOC y voy a cambiar el apellido de Eren a Jäger porque para mi historia se ve mejor.  
Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Izayama.  
Summary: Eren estaba enojado así esa noche salió a divertirse y sin realmente quererlo conoció a una persona que lo llevará a cambiar su planes para el futuro al igual que la forma de vivir su vida. Se puede estar toda una vida planeando el futuro pero basta con una sola palabra para destruirlo todo.

* * *

 _ **Una serie de errores repetitivos**_

 **Lo que la noche nos dejó**

Jean se despertó por el dolor de cabeza y apenas salió de su sueño sintió que había perdido la sensibilidad en uno de sus brazos, abrió los ojos y vio que al lado suyo Eren estaba dormido, aferrado a su cuerpo con fuerza y las imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a llegar a su mente, como flashes y no pudo evitar sonreír. Había sido una buena noche.

Se quedó un rato más en la cama tratando de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz del casi medio día, miró su reloj despertador y allí decía que eran las once de la mañana, se sorprendió pero no tanto todavía seguía un poco cansado de la noche que había pasado con el chico que seguía aferrado a su adormecido brazo.

Con el reverso de su brazo se cubrió los ojos y exhaló el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Estaba tan cansado, sentía gran parte de sus músculos adoloridos en especial los de sus piernas. Contó hasta diez muy lentamente y cuando llegó al dichoso número que había sido la señal autoimpuesta para levantarse de la cama, renegó en voz baja y siguió contando pero está vez se dio plazo hasta el número quince.

Once. Se dio vuelta y volvió a observar como aquel chico dormía sin preocuparse ni siquiera donde se encontraba.

Doce. El hormigueo en su brazo se hizo más que consciente y mucho más que molesto.

Trece. Quiso quitarle el brazo a Eren.

Catorce. Lentamente fue tirando de su brazo y el chico que estaba acurrucado fue soltándolo lentamente y ni siquiera amagó con mover sus ojos o siquiera con abrirlos.

Quince. Se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos, el que tenía entumecido lo alzó como pudo.

Antes de levantarse de la cama constató que estaba desnudo. Bostezó y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño, primero y como un acto plenamente de inconciencia arropó mejor al chico que estaba al igual que él, desnudo, durmiendo en su cama.

El primer paso que dio fue una tortura, sintió como si estuvieran comprimiendo su cerebro, con el segundo paso las cosas a su alrededor se movieron como en un terremoto, al igual que su estómago. Con el tercero y un escandaloso chirrido que venía de un celular su cerebro atentó con escaparse por sus oídos. Tan rápido como la resaca se lo permitió buscó el aparato de dónde provenía aquel infernal sonido.

El sonido provenía de los pantalones de aquel chico que estaba durmiendo en su cama. Sacó el celular de uno de los bolsillos y el sonido se hizo todavía más fuerte, leyó lo que decía la pantalla del celular, era una alarma, trató de silenciarla pero deslizaba su dedo sobre la pantalla y la bocina del celular no dejaba de sonar, parecía que alguien se lo estaba haciendo apropósito.

—¿Quién pone una alarma a esta hora?— Se quejó y volvió sus pasos hasta llegar a la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama, donde seguro estaba la persona que había puesto esa ruidosa alarma, era el dueño del celular ¿No?

Jean, sin ser entrometido, vio que en la pantalla del celular, antes de que se apagara, había un par de llamadas perdidas de un tal Levi, dejó el teléfono celular al lado del velador y salió de la habitación con dirección al baño para tomar una ducha, se sentía fatal, transpirado y sucio.

Abrió las llaves de la ducha y sin pensarlo se metió debajo del chorro de agua, el agua fría golpeó en su espalda con fuerza provocando que los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeran, para evitar el frio, de manera automática hasta que el agua comenzó a caer poco a poco más cálida cada vez y sus músculos se fueron relajando cada vez más.

Mientras las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo le permitió a su mente recordar con lujo de detalles todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Ese chico había dejado más de una marca en su cuerpo, en su cuello y en su espalda rasguños bastante profundos que al contacto con el agua provocaban en su piel una sensación extraña, pero lejana al dolor.

Eren se acomodó a su gusto aun en la cama, al sentirse sólo sobre el colchón. La luz de lo que suponía era la mañana del domingo le estaba taladrando el cerebro, como si tuviera una obra en construcción sobre su cabeza. Quiso taparse los ojos con una almohada pero de nada sirvió ya se había despertado por lo que sólo quedaba abrir los ojos. Tiró la almohada lejos y abrió sus ojos con suma lentitud, pero nada mejoró, el dolor no se había ido sino que con la luz dando de lleno en sus verdes ojos todo era peor y su estómago e hígado le daban los buenos días con un increíble dolor en la boca del estómago.

Se incorporó en la cama tratando de reconocer el terreno y todo comenzó a dar vueltas por lo que se dejó caer con nada de elegancia sobre el colchón y cuando su cabeza golpeó la almohada sintió como si un yunque le hubiese caído sobre su cráneo aplastándolo por completo. Inmóvil sobre la cama trató de buscar un punto fijo en el techo para fijar su vista. Al no tener resultados optó por cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a respirar profundo hasta poder sentir que todo a su alrededor estaba quieto.

Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y con unos de sus brazos sobre ellos, su respiración era bastante sonora, el aire entraba por su nariz y la exhalaba por la boca lentamente, mientras trataba de contar hasta diez en su cabeza, llegó al diez y el dolor estaba ahí, era obvio que no iba a desaparecer con sólo respirar pero el mareo se estaba yendo. Siguió contando y respirando profundamente pero al llegar al número treinta dejó ambos brazos al lado de su cuerpo, sin animarse a abrir los ojos.

Ya había perdido la cuenta si había llegado al sesenta o al setenta, no estaba seguro. Pero ya no se sentía tan mareado por lo que decidió abrir los ojos e incorporarse en la cama, lentamente. Sus dos brazos estaban apoyados sobre el colchón sosteniendo su cansado cuerpo, a pesar de la horas de sueño se sentía agotado.

Eren recorrió el cuarto donde se encontraba con la mirada sus ojos se querían cerrar porque a pesar de las cortinas cubrían en su totalidad la ventana de aquella habitación, eran demasiado claras y la luz del medio día las atravesaba sin ningún problema, y los ojos de Eren no se acostumbraban a tanta claridad.

De a poco se fue dando cuenta que estaba en una cama que no era su cama y que claramente esa no era su habitación. Se había despertado, inocentemente, sin ningún claro recuerdo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior o mejor dicho todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Vio sus pantalones tirados a un lado de la cama donde yacía, vio al otro lado de la cama y mucho más lejos de donde se encontraba su camisa oscura y vio desperdigada por el suelo la ropa de otra persona, y para ser más puntillos ropa de otro hombre. Estaba seguro que no era la ropa de su novio, era un hecho. También era un hecho que su cabeza estaba en blanco.

Sentía como sus pulsaciones iban aumentando tan rápido que sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, lo primero que hizo fue ubicarse en el mundo, recordaba que día era, domingo. Luego buscó la hora giró la cabeza a un lado de la cama buscando un reloj, giró la cabeza hacía el otro lado y encontró un reloj despertador que decía que eran las doce menos cuarto. Y por último y lo más doloroso hacer funcionar su cerebro para recordar que había hecho esa noche.

Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño esperando que las imágenes llegaran a su mente: estaba en un club nocturno y luego apareció un chico y luego estaban bebiendo, bebieron y bebieron, siguió recordando y su memoria lo llevó hasta la entrada de una casa y luego lo hiso viajar hasta una cama y el recuerdo le hiso revivir en carne propia cómo unas manos lo desvestían con premura y en su mente vio el rostro del chico estaba en frente de él y lo estaba haciendo gemir su nombre una y otra vez _Jean… Jeaahn… Jean._ Sus mejillas se colorearon tan rápido que sintió que toda la sangre que tenía en su cuerpo fue a parar a sus mejillas.

—¡OH POR DIOS, QUÉ MIERDA HICE!— Eren gritó al recordar de golpe todo lo que había hecho y se había dejado hacer. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro, mientras volvía a respirar sonoramente.

No podía sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza, se repetían una y otra vez, como sus cuerpos se entrelazaban y se enredaban entre las sabanas, no podía dejar de escuchar esos gemidos que pedían más y más en su mente, entonces fue cuando volvió a sentir como una corriente eléctrica le recorrió toda su columna vertebral al igual que un escalofrío le recorrió la piel entera.

Por qué. Por qué. Se preguntaba internamente, no entendía como es que se había acostado con ese tal Jean, todavía sentía su cuello sensible a sus besos, instintivamente se llevó una mano al cuello y sintió un cosquilleo ¿Su cuello se había vuelto más sensible de la noche anterior a hoy?

Por un momento el dolor de cabeza, el dolor de estómago y los mareos habían desaparecido o habían quedado en segundo plano como una ligera molestia, pero las imágenes y las sensaciones que se cuerpo había experimentado en la cama donde yacía, sólo hacía un par de horas atrás, se repetían una y otra vez como la cinta de una película fallada, y eso parecía peor que el dolor físico y el agotamiento.

Pero todo comenzó a mezclarse los recuerdos de la pación resiente con la resaca, las puntadas en sus sienes se hicieron más intensas al igual que el dolor en la boca de su estómago, como si alguien lo estuviera pateando en el abdomen. Su estómago dio un vuelco y comenzó a toser con fuerza.

Sentía que se ahogaba y las arcadas no se detenían, como pudo Eren se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación donde se había despertado, como sea tenía que encontrar el baño, otra arcada. Antes de salir del cuarto vio que junto a la puerta sus calzoncillos estaban tirados ahí sin más, a Eren le hubiera gustado avergonzarse por eso pero las ganas de vomitar se lo impidieron. Con una mano en la boca como queriendo detener el vómito que ya lo sentía en su garganta, se agachó y levantó su ropa interior, luego salió corriendo al pasillo.

No había muchas puertas, tres para ser precisos contando la habitación de donde acaba de salir el chico castaño, pero no quería perder tiempo, escuchó el ruido del agua que golpeaba con fuerza sobre la loza y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia dónde provenía el repiqueteante sonido. En el afán por llegar al cuarto de baño se tropezó con sus pies y el dolor de sus rodillas, tras haber golpeado con fuerza el suelo se sumó a su lista de dolencias.

Las arcadas comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más molestas y aguantar ya no parecía una opción, sentía como el centro de su pecho se comprimía por la fuerza con la que tosía. Trató de levantarse lo más rápido posible, tanto como su falta de equilibrio se lo permitió y siguió con su frenética carrera para llegar al inodoro.

Cuando llegó a la puerta la abrió sin dudar, sin importarle el hecho que alguien estaba allí dentro tomando un baño, entró, levantó la tapa del escusado y vomitó.

Jean que estaba del otro lado de la cortina de baño escuchó como el chico jadeaba después de haber hecho tanta fuerza para vomitar y trató de ocultar su risa o por lo menos intentó de hacerla menos sonora. Corrió un poco la cortina, lo suficiente como para espiar al chico sin que lo notara, y vio a Eren desnudo, arrodillado frente al retrete tomándose el estómago con ambas manos, tosiendo con fuerza y volviendo a vomitar.

Jean no lo pudo evitar y terminó soltando una carcajada luego corrió la cortina de plástico con rapidez. Estuvo unos minutos bajo el agua y después cerró las llaves del agua.

—¡Buenos días bella durmiente!— Jean corrió la cortina de plástico y saludó a Eren con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, a pesar de que el dolor de cabeza seguía allí.

—Muerte cara de caballo— Eren lo miró con la vista enferma desde el piso. Volvió a vomitar —¿Podrías cubrirte?— Tosió un poco antes de hablar y con el dorso de la mano se limpió la boca, estaba entre enojado y avergonzado por la situación.

—Acabo de bañarme… La gente suele bañarse desnuda, no se tu— Jean le restó importancia al reclamo del chico de ojos verdes, saliendo de la bañera y se paró sobre una pequeña alfombra de baño color turquesa frente al lavabo y el espejo, que se encargó de desempañar, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de Eren.

Eren volvió a toser y Jean se volteó a observarlo mientras cepillaba sus dientes —Además tu también estás desnudo. Y no hay nada que no hayas visto antes— Le contestó mordiendo con sus muelas el cepillo de dientes y con la boca llena de espuma. Le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Eren se miró a si mismo comprobando con un fuerte color rosado en sus mejillas que en verdad estaba desnudo. Se puso de pie despacio, claramente no se sentía bien, dejó correr el agua del escusado y después se puso su ropa interior. Jean observaba todos los pausados movimientos del chico, como bajaba la tapa del inodoro y se sentaba sobre ella dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus manos y como sus codos se enterraban con fuerza sobre el dorso de sus muslos.

Jean lo imitó se tomó su toalla y la pasó alrededor de su cintura cubriendo así su desnudez. Escupió en dentífrico en el lava manos y se enjuagó la boca con agua, lo mismo hizo con su cepillo de dientes y luego lo dejó en porta cepillos de dientes. Por el reflejo del espejo pudo ver a Eren sentado cubriéndose el rostro y respirando profundo y pausado a la vez que gemía en voz baja por el dolor y todo el ardor que sentía en todo garganta y esófago por haber vomitado.

—Linda resaca con la que te despertaste— Jean se dio vuelta hacia Eren acomodándose el cabello hacía atrás y se apoyó en el lavabo.

—Cierra la boca— Se quejó apretándose las sienes con ambas manos —Escuchar tu voz es como tener un taladro perforándome en la cabeza— Contuvo la respiración y la fue soltando lentamente.

Eren tenía sus oídos sensible y cualquier mínimo ruido lo sentía como si se encontrara en medio de un bombardeo, como el molesto goteo de la bañera. Se levantó de con pesadez y se dirigió hacía donde se encontraba la fuente de su actual problema, pasando de largo a Jean y cerró con más fuerza las llaves del agua. Jean lo miraba sin entender que estaba haciendo, estaba sentado quejándose de todo y de repente se levanta y se dirige a la bañera.

—Está goteando…— Eren le comunicó a Jean que estaba parado a un lado del lavabo.

—¿Eres plomero?— Eren lo miró con cara de pocos amigos —Si, hace un tiempo que no cierra bien la canilla de agua caliente.

—Deberías arreglarlo… Así estás desperdiciando agua— Demandó Eren y se dirigió a la puerta de baño.

—¡Espera!— Jean lo siguió fuera del baño —Te sonó una alarma decía algo de un almuerzo y tenías un par de llamadas perdidas en el celular de un tal…— No recordaba el nombre —…¿Levi?

Eren se dio vuelta y su mirada posó en Jean —¿Cómo?— En parte estaba furioso con Jean porque no gastó un par de minutos de su tiempo en avisarle antes, pero estaba más furioso consigo mismo por haber olvidado por completo que ese domingo iba a almorzar con su novio.

—¿Es tu novio?— Curioseo Jean.

Eren no le contesto, pero por su reacción era más que claro —¿Por qué no me avistaste antes?— Eren lo tomó por los hombros y lo comenzó a zarandear de un lado para el otro.

—Más tranquilo— Jean tomó a Eren de las muñecas para que dejara de moverlo de un lado para el otro —Cómo cinco minutos estuvo sonando esa alarma… Si no te despertaste supuse que no era importante— Se excusó el más alto.

Quería morirse en ese mismo instante, o que la tierra se lo tragara, o que un OVNI lo abdujera y lo hiciera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por un largo tiempo o sino para siempre. Cómo iba a presentarse con esa pinta, parecía que un camión lo hubiera arrollado. Era su oportunidad, o la oportunidad para ambos para recomponer todo y claro él tenía que arruinarlo.

—¿Qué hora es?— Pregunto Eren desesperado.

—Y… Deben ser como las doce del mediodía— Supuso Jean que empezó a caminar hacía su cuarto, con su cintura envuelta en una toalla mientras era seguido por Eren, o más bien dejado atrás por Eren, que como una luz se había dirigido a aquella habitación para vestirse e irse lo más pronto posible del lugar.

Cuando ambos chicos entraron en la habitación y fueron conscientes del desorden Eren se sonrojó y mientras buscaba su ropa por toda la habitación maldecía su suerte. Cerca de una cómoda había encontrado sus pantalones y sin pensarlo se los colocó.

—¡¿Qué voy hacer?!— Vio desde el otro lado de la cama la hora en el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche y eren más de las doce del mediodía —Mierda, mierda, mierda— Eren estaba a medio vestir y con ambas manos se tiraba de su cabello mientras continuaba buscando su ropa.

Mientras maldecía su suerte, y rogaba por no terminar muerto o algo así, porque todo lo que le estaba pasando estaba muy mal e iba para peor, encontró una sola media y en una esquina de la habitación encontró su camisa. Se avergonzaba cada vez que encontraba una de sus prendas en lugares tan alejados de aquella cama, no entendía porque habían ido a parar allí al igual que cuando se cruzaba con alguna prenda de vestir del otro chico con el que había pasado la noche.

Cuando dio con el paradero de su camisa, la examinó por unos segundos y justo en el momento en que iba a pasar sus brazos por los de la prenda una idea cruzó su mente, descartó todo intento de querer ponérsela e inmediatamente se dirigió al chico de cabellos castaños que estaba revolviendo cosas en uno de los cajones de su cómoda.

—Tienes que prestarme una remera o algo no puedo es muy obvio si voy con esta camisa— Eren estaba desesperado y se notaba en cada centímetro de su rostro, Jean lo notó cuando el chico de ojos verdes lo tomó por el hombro y lo obligó a girar sobre sus pasos y quedar frente a frente.

—¿Qué?— Levantó una ceja mientras se apartaba un poco del chico y se apoyaba en el cajón entreabierto de la cómoda donde guardaba entre otras cosas remeras, su ropa interior y las medias y las corbatas, que no eran tantas —No tengo porque hacerlo— Sonrió ante la cara de aun más desesperación.

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?— Eren abrió sus ojos incrédulo —Todo esto es por tu culpa y no quieres prestarme una mísera remera— Estaba bastante cabreado y el hecho de que Jean no quisiera cooperar lo enfurecía aún más. Lo tomó por los hombros y se acercó hasta el rostro del otro chico hasta casi chocar sus frentes, Jean podía sentir la respiración profunda de Eren pero no se amedrentó y siguió mostrando aquella sonrisa.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—¡Todo esto es tu puta culpa…!— Eren no lo podía creer, era una simple remera —¡No voy a perder mi relación por un idiota como tú, entiendes!— A cada palabra enterraba sus uñas un poco más en los hombros de Jean —Me vas a prestar la estúpida remera ¿Sí o no?

—Ok. Pero me la tienes que devolver— Dijo Jean suspirando y alejando a Eren para poder buscar la dichosa prenda. Decidió cerrar su boca, porque sabía que si se ponía a discutir con el chico más bajo sabía que ganaría, no había argumento en lo que acababa de decir

—¡Por qué querría quedarme con una de tus mugrosas remeras!— Eren estaba indignado, encima lo trataba de ladrón.

—Si no la quieres, no te la presto— Escondió la prenda detrás de su espalda mientras descansaba sus codos sobre la cómoda y torcía el gesto de forma retadora mientras miraba al chico más bajo.

Eren bufó molestó y apretó sus brazos junto a su cuerpo, no quería perder tiempo más tiempo del que estaba perdiendo, tenía una relación que salvar, la suya. Se volvió a acercar al chico que estaba frente suyo e intentó quitar la prenda que tenía detrás de él, pero Jean en un rápido movimiento, a pesar de que todavía tenía sus sentidos un poco afectados por los efectos del alcohol se alejó de Eren y sacudió la playera sobre su cabeza.

—¿La quieres?— Se alejó un par de pasos más al comprobar la cara de enfado del chico más bajo.

—¡Dame la maldita remera cara de caballo!— A pesar de que ni el dolor de cabeza ni los otros síntomas de la resaca que estaba sufriendo se habían ido Eren había gritado y se había puesto en plan de perseguir al chico de cabellos castaños hasta el infierno.

—Si la quieres ven a buscarla— Jean se estaba riendo a carcajadas de los intentos desesperados de Eren por tomar la remera, cuando de los dos chicos cayeron pesadamente sobre el colchón, quedando Eren sobre el cuerpo de Jean porque había sido él quien se había abalanzado sobre el cuerpo de chico para quitarle la playera.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y así se quedaron por unos largos minutos, Jean con ambos brazos sobre su cabeza sosteniendo aun la remera y Eren sobre Jean con las manos sobre sus costillas apretándolas con fuerza. Sus ceños estaban totalmente relajados en especial el de Eren que hacía solo un instante estaba furioso por la situación en la que estaba metido, y al igual de su gesto sus manos también se fueron relajando y se permitieron recorrer aunque sea unos milímetros de la piel del chico que estaba bajo su cuerpo.

Al sentir la piel de Jean y ver su mirada ambarina los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente, y su gesto volvió a cambiar a uno más acorde al cómo debería sentirse en ese momento —Dame la estúpida remera, cara de caballo— Como si de aceite hirviendo se tratara Eren soltó sus manos del cuerpo del chico de castaños cabellos y le quitó la remera de las manos.

Como un resorte se levantó de la cama y se colocó la remera, sencilla de color gris topo, buscó el resto de su cosas a la par que se terminaba a de vestirse, con la cara un poco roja y en silencio total. Tomó su celular y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón —Voy a pasar al baño— Dijo Eren mientras salía de la habitación

—Está bien, ya sabes dónde queda— Soltó una risita mientras el otro lo fulminaba con la mirada y se desvanecía de su vista. Terminó de ponerse algo de ropa y miró conscientemente su cuarto; era un total y completo desastre.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras en completo silencio, al igual que el pasillo que terminaba en la puerta de entraba, Eren revisó que no le faltara nada a dos pasos de salir de la casa de Jean no quería tener que volver allí porque se había olvidado de algo, no quería volver allí por ningún motivo. Aplastó su pelo con sus manos antes de salir. Jean ya había abierto la puerta de madera.

—Te la devolveré— Dijo Eren con un pie ya fuera de la casa de Jean, tomando el cuello de la remera y señalándola.

—Eso espero— Se recargó en la puerta con una sonrisa de lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mientras esperaba que el chico se fuera.

* * *

Gracias por leer y sigo con la misma plegaria: espero no cagarla… Si hay errores no duden en decirme y los corrijo.

Felices fiestas! Que empiecen el año de 10.

El próximo capítulo va a estar para finales de Enero (o eso espero)

Nos estamos leyendo~


	4. Chapter 4

Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
Pairing: JeaEren (principal), Riren (secundaria)  
Warnings: AU Modern, Shonen ai, Yaoi, OoC y voy a cambiar el apellido de Eren a Jäger porque para mi historia se ve mejor.  
Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Izayama.  
Summary: Eren estaba enojado así que esa noche salió a divertirse y sin realmente quererlo conoció a una persona que esa misma noche lo llevará a cambiar su planes para el futuro al igual que la forma de vivir su vida. Se puede estar toda una vida planeando el futuro pero basta con una sola palabra para dejar al mundo de cabeza.

* * *

 _ **Amor, odio y lo que haya en el medio**_

 _ **Reconciliación pendiente**_

Eren emprendió el camino a su casa miró el reloj en su muñeca, mientras su cabeza comenzaba a convertirse en un disco rayado.

 _«La he cagado, la he cagado, la he cagado, la he cagado...»_

Cuando pasó por la casa que estaba junto a la de Jean, una mujer bastante mayor salió por la puerta y junto a ella un pequeño perro, blanco como un copo de nieve, a excepción de su lomo que era de color grisáceo y café, y esponjoso como una bola de algodón, atado a una correa que comenzó a ladrarle a Eren de forma frenética. Esto sacó al chico de sus cavilaciones y lo hiso sobresaltar, provocando que casi saltara de la vereda hacia la calle. La mujer de entrada edad lo miró detenidamente, como si supiera algo de él para seguidamente dirigirse junto a su perro en dirección contraria a la de Eren.

Luego de haber cerrado la puerta Jean se dirigió a la cocina, mientras se desperezaba estirando sus brazos. Volvió a verificar la hora cuando entró en aquella habitación. Pensativo se acercó al refrigerador y su tren de ideas se alternaba entre lo que prepararía para desayunar, que más bien podría contar como almuerzo teniendo presente la hora del día, y lo que había sucedido la noche anterior; lo que provocó que sacara de la heladera un par de cosas al azar que tuvo que guardar, porque con ellas no podía preparar nada. Terminó preparando varias tazas de café, que fue tomando de a una hasta que la acidez estomacal lo atacó.

Eren, por su parte después de que el pequeño perro lo quisiera atacar, revisó la pantalla de su celular y vio la hora que aparecía iluminada en él, luego buscó donde se encontraba con exactitud ya que era de vital importancia. No tenía ni una pálida idea de donde estaba parado. Y no era, pero para nada, una idea volver a la casa de Jean para pedir indicaciones. Caminó hasta la primera esquina de la calle donde se encontraba la casa del chico de ojos castaños, y encontró un cartel que marcaba la intersección y la altura exacta.

Ya era más de medio día, que tan malo podría ser llegar una hora tarde a una cita y en un estado desastroso, lo bueno era que su sentido de geo-posicionamientoestaba comenzando a funcionar correctamente.

Cruzó la calle y pensó que no se encontraba tan lejos de Rothschildalle y que desde allí le sería más fácil llegar al lugar que había acordado con Levi, hacía solo siete días.

Miro hacia atrás para volver a ver la altura y el nombre de la calle y comprobar que estaba donde creía que estaba —Estoy a solo seis cuadras— Dijo para sí mismo, mientras caminaba y se acomodaba la ropa.

Siguió caminando mientras se ponía a pensar en la mirada que le dio aquella anciana mujer al salir de la casa de Jean. Comenzó a formular teorías absurdas respecto a ese pequeño incidente, un poco a la fuerza porque si le daba a su mente un respiro comenzaría a pensar que sucedería si su novio se enterase de lo que hizo la noche anterior y el remordimiento y la culpa lo atacarían sin ningún tipo de piedad.

No sabía si llamar a Levi por lo sucedido o dirigirse directamente al restaurante, esperando que no estuviera muy enojado por la demora, o que no hayan perdido la reservación por su culpa. En verdad no tenía ganas de llamarlo, porque habían sido varias las llamadas perdidas que tenía en su celular y sabía que al llamarlo su novio le diría de todo, por dejarlo esperando como un idiota en aquel restaurante, en especial porque sabía cuánto odiaba Levi que lo dejaran esperando.

Algo comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo era su celular, había recibido un mensaje, en su cabeza rezaba plegarias a todos los dioses conocidos porque el remitente no sea su novio. Cuando desbloqueó la pantalla vio las notificaciones, era Levi quien le había mandado aquel mensaje y llegó a leer _«Voy para tu casa…»_ Ni siquiera se atrevió a ver el mensaje completo que ya había sentido arcadas de nuevo, apretó fuerte el celular entre sus manos y se cubrió la boca.

Caminó hasta llegar a una parada de autobús, que lo dejara lo más cerca posible de su casa. Ya habiendo llegado a este punto no le importaba caminar es más antes de poner un pie en su departamento quería pasar por un farmacia y comprar algo para las náuseas y para el dolor de cabeza que lo atormentaba, porque sabía que no tenía ni media pastilla de aspirina tirada debajo del sillón.

Mientras esperaba solo, en la parada de autobuses a que pasara el autobús que lo dejara en su destino, miraba absorto la pantalla apagada de su teléfono celular. Su cabeza estaba tan metida en sus propios pensamientos que ni se percató que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar, mientras con fuerza sostenían su celular, como en el momento antes de un examen final.

A cada minuto se sentía más perdido, no sabía cómo miraría a Levi a la cara después de lo que había hecho. Para Eren estaba más que claro que ni se le ocurriría contarle a Levi que se había acostado con un extraño por… ¿Despecho? Ya no sabía porque lo había hecho.

Trató de tranquilizarse no era el lugar para ponerse histérico, respiró profundo hasta hinchar su pecho y lentamente fue soltando el aire, repitió el procedimiento hasta que su autobús llegó a la parada. Fue el único que subió en aquella parada, el autobús estaba medio vacío. Pagó el boleto y eligió un asiento junto a la ventana y vio como el paisaje de la ciudad cambiaba a medida que el ómnibus se movía.

No había mucho tráfico en las calles, era domingo a la mañana sumado al hecho de que poca gente tomaba el autobús, su viaje duró menos de lo que pensó. Parecía que el destino conspiraba en su contra; pero no ganaría nada al dilatar el inevitable encuentro con su novio, si a estas alturas seguía teniendo novio.

Se bajó dos paradas antes, no estaba evitando nada, solo pasaría a comprar algo para el dolor de cabeza y de estómago que lo estaba aniquilando desde que se despertó. Por su suerte la farmacia estaba abierta.

Abrió la puerta del local y se dirigió al mostrador blanco donde se encontraba la dependienta, una chica de no más de veinticinco o veintiséis años, Eren podría apostar que seguro tenía su misma edad. Tenía el pelo castaño con una coleta, y usaba una chaqueta blanca con la publicidad de un importante laboratorio farmacéutico en el bolsillo de donde colgaba un bolígrafo y un cutter.

—Buenos días en que puedo ayudarlo— La chica lo recibió amablemente.

—Buenos días… — Eren trató de sonar lo más entero posible, ya hasta hablar le provocaba puntadas en su cabeza.

 _«Que tendrían de buenos»_ Pensó mientras soltó una exhalación profunda.

—Eh… Si, aspirinas y algo para las náuseas— Mientras hablaba se iba apoyando en el mostrador

La chica detrás del mostrador se giró sobre sus talones y de uno de los estantes tomó una cajita de color verde y la colocó sobre el mostrador —Para las náuseas y vómitos tengo varias presentaciones — Desde casi la otra punta del mostrador la mujer le informó a Eren —Comprimidos, comprimidos sublinguales o gotas— Enumeró la dependienta y Eren sólo quería llegar a su casa y poder quitarse ese maldito dolor de cabeza —¿Cuál prefiere?— Preguntó la chica mostrando las distintas cajitas todas del mismo color pero de diferente tamaño.

Eren no le había prestado atención en lo absoluto, solo escuchaba como si adentro dentro de su cabeza hubiera una discoteca con el volumen de la música altísimo, y sólo llegó a escuchar _Gotas_ —Eeh… Las gotas están bien.

La chica del guardapolvo guardó las otras cajas y llevó con ella la más pequeña y la colocó junto a la otra sobre el mostrador. Puso su mano derecha sobre la cajita más pequeña —En un vaso de agua pon 40 gotas, máximo 3 veces al día antes de cada comida— Le indicó amablemente a Eren.

—Ok… ¿Cuánto sería todo?— Preguntó algo cansado sacando su billetera, la dependienta le dijo el precio de los dos medicamentos y Eren pagó en efectivo con quería sacar su tarjeta porque no estaba seguro si en ese momento podría acordarse la clave, era una combinación de los números su cumpleaños o el de Mikasa —Gracias— Eren tomó la pequeña bolsa con las cajitas y emprendió el camino a su pequeño apartamento.

La farmacia no quedaba muy lejos del apartamento de Eren como mucho sería cinco cuadras, en ese momento el chico de ojos verdes no sabría precisar la distancia con exactitud, pero si le preguntaban esa vuelta a casa fue la más larga y tortuosa que haya experimentado nunca, no solo por la resaca sino también por la culpa que lo embargó desde que despertó en la cama de ese chico, Jean.

Antes de llegar al edificio donde vivía, Eren se pasó las manos sobre el cabello tratando de peinarlo un poco no sabía cómo se veía pero lo hizo por las dudas, y luego golpeó sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos para verse lo más despabilado y entero posible.

Levi en la entrada del complejo de departamentos, apoyado contra la pared donde se encontraba el portero eléctrico. Cuando Eren llegó y lo vio allí sintió que el alma se le cayó hasta los pies, al mismo tiempo que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

 _«Ay Dios que mal que me veo»_ Comentó para sus adentros. Eren no era de las personas de hacer plegaria y no era creyente por muchos motivos; por lo que blasfemar no contaría como una de esas y tampoco lo ayudaría.

—¿Por… por qué estás aquí afuera? — Eren se ahogó por la sorpresa. Levi tenía su propio juego de llaves del departamento del joven futuro abogado, así como él tenía un juego de llaves de la casa de Levi.

—No fue nuestra mejor semana, quería darte tu espacio— Levi comentó sin mucha dilación y dio un pasó así adelante para acercarse a Eren, que sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta del edificio.

El chico de ojos verdes estaba pálido, a decir verdad el ver a Levi así de repente lo hizo palidecer al punto tal de parecer un fantasma; y eso Levi lo notó.

—¿Eren te encuentras bien?— Comentó al tiempo que alzaba una ceja un tanto extrañado.

—Sí, eso solo una gripe y una indigestión nada grave— Contestó dándole la espalda a su novio, y entraba al ascensor. Cuando Levi entró en el pequeño cubículo, Eren marcó el número de piso y le sonrió forzosamente.

—Me hubieras llamado si necesitabas algo.

—No quería preocuparte— Contestó con dificultad mientras tosía con fuerza.

—Al no contestar mis llamadas me preocupaste— El ascensor frenó y ambos salieron al pasillo donde justo frente a la puerta del elevador estaba el pequeño departamento de Eren.

—Es solo… te fuiste así sin más…— Le respondió mientras abría la puerta del departamento. La voz de Eren estaba quebrada ya la angustia lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro sumado al hecho de que no se podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría Levi si se llegaba a enterar lo que hizo la noche anterior.

Pero su entereza se fue al demonio cuando sintió la mano de Levi sobre su hombro en un gesto condescendiente, sentir su calor a través de la remera del chico con el que se acostó en la noche, se sentía como un condenado a la silla eléctrica en sus últimos minutos de vida.

Eren sin ningún preámbulo entró a la casa corriendo tapándose la boca con ambas manos, dejó la pequeña bolsa con la publicidad de un nuevo antialérgico tirada en la entrada y fue a buscar su baño, volvió a vomitar. Y no era por la resaca, o quizás sí, pero para Eren era por la angustia que le provocaba haber traicionado a su novio.

Eren sabía que no podría vivir así para siempre y mirar a la cara a Levi con esos sentimientos dentro pero que pasaría si le contaba.

Del otro lado de la puerta Levi tomó la bolsa que Eren había tirado en la entrada y revisó lo que había dentro, luego miró que el pequeño departamento en el que vivía el chico de cabello castaño estaba bastante desarreglado y se dirigió a una mesa llena de papeles, cuadernos garabateados en los bordes de las hojas y libros; hizo un poco de espacio y puso la bolsa sobre ella.

Levi miró todo a su alrededor: Era un desastre.

Levi era abogado y trabajaba en un importante estudio jurídico, tenía treinta y cuatro años y hacía dos que estaba luchando por un cargo más importante en el estudio. No era muy alto, era de una complexión física bastante delgada pero eso era un solo una pantalla porque era bien sabido que podía darle una paliza a cualquiera que quisiera pasarse de listo con él.

Levi tenía el pelo oscuro y corto, y los ojos azul grisáceo lo que hacían un fuerte contraste. Era una persona sería y fría muy al contrario que Eren en eso era bastante opuesto; y su sentido del humor era bastante raro y oscuro.

Al abogado desabrochó los botones de su blanca camisa, ese blanco de las publicidades de jabón para lavar la ropa, y se las arremangó hasta los codos mientras volvía sus pasos hasta la puerta del baño de la casa de Eren. Dio un par de golpecitos en la puerta —Eren ¿Te encuentras bien?

Levi escuchó toser un par de veces más, a la par que se oía como el agua corría en el lavabo. Eren un momento después abrió la puerta del baño bastante desmejorado —Si…— Salió del baño y vio el desastre que era su hogar —Lo siento, esto es todo un desastre.

—No puedo contradecirte— Comentó el hombre de cabello oscuro.

Eren comenzó a levantar los libros que estaban por el piso cerca del pequeño sillón que había en el departamento, a medida que los iba colocando en un pequeño libro que tenía en un rincón.

—Fue seguro algo que comí… nada grave— Dijo Eren cuando llegó a la mesa y vio allí las pastillas que había comprado. Tomó una y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

—Si te sentías mal me hubieras avisado, Eren— Le respondió Levi mientras acomodaba las hojas de apuntes y los cuadernos que estaban sobre la mesa. No podía ver todo el desorden que tenía Eren en su casa —Hubiera venido y cancelado la reservación.

—Solo fueron uno o dos días y no es nada grave… En serio quería ir—Eren seguía mintiendo y seguía enterrándose a sí mismo —No, no, no yo arreglo— Rápidamente se acercó hasta Levi para que no siguiera ordenando su desastre, interponiéndose entre él y su mesa —No… te preocupes— En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez desde que lo vio en la entrada del edificio.

—Tu ve a descansar, luces arruinado. Yo termino aquí— Le contestó mientras lo tomaba por lo hombros y lo empujaba un poco para que fuera a su cama.

—No, yo puedo…

—No, no puedes, ve y duerme un- poc… — Eren tomó de improviso a Levi abrazándolo con fuerza mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de abogado. Levi acarició su cabeza un par de veces.

—Te extrañé— Le confesó Eren a Levi. El otro hombre no dijo nada, solo sonrió un poco mientras duraba el abrazo y seguía acariciando la cabeza de Eren.

—Ahora ve a la cama— Ordenó Levi y Eren con la cabeza gacha cumplió.

—Primero voy a tomar una ducha— Eren se encaminó al baño, rápidamente se desvistió, abrió el grifó y sin perder tiempo se metió debajo de la lluvia.

Ya sin ropa y debajo del agua puedo ver que a pesar de que le había dicho a ese idiota que no quería que le dejara marcas le había hecho un chupetón en la cadera, y lo peor es que no se acordaba cuando se lo había hecho

 _«Ese maldito hijo de puta»_ Pensó mientras estrujaba su esponja enjabonada y rogaba porque esa marca desapareciera rápido y Levi no la vea. Pensar en Levi lo hizo sentir mal y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. Golpeó los azulejos con fuerza —Soy un hijo de puta— Sentenció el chico de pelo castaño mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar pero no podía aguantarlo se sentía una basura.

Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha y se miró los ojos en el pequeño espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos como su nariz que seguía moqueando. Con sus manos se tiró agua fría en la cara para tratar de que no fuera tan obvio que estuvo llorando. Volvió a lavarse los dientes, porque todavía seguía sintiendo a vomito en su boca. Se envolvió en su toalla para ocultar esa mancha morada que estaba justo encima del hueso de su cadera, se puso su calzado y justo cuando pensaba salir del baño volvió a mirarse en el espejo sus ojos y su nariz seguían rojas, con el pelo trató de cubrir sus ojos lo mejor que pudo pero su flequillo era muy corto. Haciendo de tripas corazón Eren giró el pomo de la puerta y salió del baño.

Eren quiso llegar a su cuarto lo más rápido posible pero fue interceptado por Levi que había ordenado toda su sala-linving-comedor-recibidor, no es que estuviera desordenada pero a Eren le gustaba tener todos sus libros y apuntes a la mano mientras estudiaba.

—Eren ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Si estoy un poco mejor— Eren sonrió mientras trataba de ocultar sus ojos —Voy a ir a la cama ahora mismo— Quiso huir pero Levi lo tomo de la barbilla.

—Tus ojos… están rojos— Dijo algo sorprendido pero antes de que el abogado pudiera sacar cualquier conclusión al respecto Eren inventó otra excusa salvadora.

—Se me metió el shampoo en los ojos, es solo eso. No te preocupes— Pero aun así el chico de ojos verdes trataba de evadir los ojos de Levi pero él se lo estaba poniendo un poco difícil.

—Bueno ve a la cama trata de descansar y más tarde te llevaré un té— Levi sin soltarle el mentón lo acercó a sus labios y sendas bocas se tocaron ligeramente en un beso.

Eren comenzó a sentirse mal repentinamente y sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse de rojo como si hubiera levantado fiebre, así de la nada. Y cual cobarde huyo de la batalla.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su habitación fue esconder la remera de ese tal Jean lo más lejos posible del ojo humano, no quería verla ni siquiera saber de su existencia y dejarla en el cesto de la ropa sucia no le daba confianza. Si fuera por él ahora mismo tomaría el encendedor de Levi y la quemaría.

Sí, Levi fumaba. Eren le había pedido que dejara de hacerlo o que por le menos no lo hiciera dentro del departamento, por lo que ahora Levi fumaba en el pequeño balconcito que tenía y que daba a la calle; entonces Eren se había dado a la tarea de evitar a toda costa que saliera al mismo, a veces tenía suerte y otras no tanto. Levi no fumaba seguido y siempre recalcaba que era su _placer culpable_ y que lo relajaba cuando estaba atascado de problemas en el estudio de abogados.

La idea de incinerar aquella prenda seguía siendo una idea muy tentadora y así aunque sea intentar hacer como si nada hubiera pasado nada y al no tener nada que le recordara lo sucedido la noche anterior con suerte y con el tiempo se olvidaría y todo seguiría su curso normal.

Cuando se dejó caer sobre su cama trató de dormir un poco y olvidarse de todo, pero no podía cerrar los ojos seguía pensando en todo lo que hizo, en lo que podía pasar y que él era el único culpable. Se golpeó repetidas veces la cabeza contra el colchón tratando en vano de olvidar. Luego de estar quieto en la misma posición por un tiempo respirando profundo y con los ojos cerrados se quedó dormido.

* * *

Gracias por leer y perdón por las faltas de ortografía y otro tipo de errores que pude haber cometido y por la demora dije que iba a publicar para finales de enero y no cumplí iba a publicar para San Valentín (como una disculpa) pero no llegué a terminar. Como sabrán, siempre me quejo, estoy en la universidad… Y debo tres finales dos de los cuales son muy asquerosos y horribles y bueno estaba estudiando y todo, y no pude ponerme al 100 con el fic bueno ni al 10 por ciento pude ponerme con este y con otras historias que estoy empezando (Si alguien les dice que las carreras de farmacia o de bioquímica son jodidas y que todo eso creanle dice la verdad yo por incrédula me cague la existencia).

Por estos inconvenientes es que voy a ser más realista con esto de los plazos de actualización el capi 5 va a estar colgado a finales de marzo con suerte a mediados de marzo pero no antes, perdón pero es la realidad que nos toca.

Y algo muy importante ¡Gracias infinitas por los comentarios! Me alegran la vida de una manera que no se lo pueden imaginar (No son muchos pero los pocos que esta historia recibe me hacen muy feliz)

Quería hacer más largo este capi pero no pude sorry. **Bueno a partir de este capítulo va haber Riren lo advierto no mucho pero va haber.**

Como siempre espero no cagar la historia

No estamos leyendo.


End file.
